


Кошка

by Angorka, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ангст, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генерал Хакс пропал. Осталась его кошка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Кайло изучал какой-то документ, когда ожил комлинк. Он нажал кнопку ответа, уже предчувствуя дурные вести.  
  
— Магистр, простите за срочный вызов, — он узнал голос капитана Фазмы. — Но вы случайно не в курсе, где генерал Хакс?  
  
— С чего мне быть в курсе? — мрачно поинтересовался Кайло. — А в чём дело?  
  
— Он уже две недели не является за заседания штаба. Все линии связи отключены. Его не видел никто, даже уборщик. Я подумала, может, Верховный лидер дал ему какое-то тайное задание.  
  
— Я бы знал об этом, — отрезал Кайло. — Нет, мне ничего не известно.  
  
Он отключил комлинк. Долго сидел, уставившись в пустоту. Затем попытался вызвать Хакса. Но, как и сказала капитан Фазма, все каналы связи не отвечали. Кайло потянулся по нитям Силы — обычно ему удавалось ощутить присутствие Хакса, пускай тот и не был чувствительным к ней. Но в этот раз «на том конце провода» Кайло отзыва не услышал. Никакого. Совсем.  
  
Он принялся мерить шагами каюту. Тревога нарастала с каждым кругом. «Две недели не является». «Линии связи отключены». «Его не видел никто». Кайло подошёл к столу и открыл потайной ящик, где не было ничего, кроме крошечной ключ-карты. Спрятав её в ладони, он надел шлем и вышел из своих апартаментов.  
  
В каюте Хакса его встретила тощая и изрядно одичавшая Миллисент. Кошка зашипела на него и забилась под кровать. На столе уже лежал едва заметный слой пыли. Если бы Хакс был здесь, он бы этого не допустил. Только не такой педант, как он.  
  
Кайло присел у кровати и вытащил Миллисент за шкирку. Кошка шипела и сопротивлялась, но, оказавшись на руках, вдруг успокоилась. Она прижалась к плечу Кайло и шумно вздохнула.  
  
По этому вздоху стало ясно, что с Хаксом случилась беда. Генерал никогда бы не бросил любимую кошку по собственной воле. Улетая даже в короткие командировки, он всегда поручал кому-то из подчинённых кормить Миллисент или брал её с собой. Запертая в каюте кошка сказала Кайло больше, чем все остальные факты, вместе взятые. Где-то в груди шевельнулась тревога — злющая чёрная зверюга с острыми зубами.  
  
— Пойдём, Милли. Поживёшь пока у меня, — ладонь Кайло в перчатке погладила хребет отощавшей кошки. Рыжая шерсть облезала клочьями. — Мы найдём его. Найдём твоего хозяина. И ты сможешь отвести душу, драть его когтями, сколько хочешь. После того, как я с ним закончу.  
  
Закрывая дверь каюты, Кайло уже знал, что перевернёт всю Галактику, лишь бы найти Хакса. «Если он ещё жив», — вгрызлась в сердце тревога. Неуёмный мозг уже предлагал десятки версий. Но тут Милли замурлыкала, уткнувшись носом в тёплое местечко между шеей и шлемом. Низкие вибрации странным образом успокаивали. План действий медленно складывался в голове Кайло.  
  
И перво-наперво он накормит кошку.


End file.
